The Awkward Couple
by LunaLovegood19
Summary: Neville and Luna get together after the Battle of Hogwarts.  But is their romance meant to be, or will it blow up like a Crumple Horned Snorlack's horn?
1. After the Battle

**This begins at the end of the latest movie, where Neville is sitting by Luna on the stairs.**

**Prolouge**

"H-hey Luna." Neville said as he awkwardly sat down next to the unique blonde he had loved since first year.

She looked up and said "Hello Neville. Congratulations on killing the snake. I still feel like I shouldn't say the name. Do you?"

"Yeah. A little, I guess." Neville replied. He felt a strange, tingly sensation in his gut that he got whenever he spoke to Luna. He smiled at her and she blushed and looked away after a moment, her heart fluttering. "I, uh, have something I need to tell you." He took a deep breath and gave himself a mental pep talk. *You can do it. Just tell her how you feel. Now...because you may not have another chance.* He turned, and took Luna's small, delicate hand in his large, dirty ones. He looked into her silvery gray eyes and paused before saying, "Luna, ever since I saw you in our first year, I thought you were beautiful. You never let anything anyone said affect you, and you have the best laugh. I have been wanting to tell you this for a while-"

Luna interrupted him. "I love you too." Then she leaned toward Neville, luring him in. She closed her eyes and felt her lips touch his. His lips were soft and gentle.

Neville slid one hand around Luna's waist and the other on her shoulder. Her arms circled his waist as their kiss got more passionate.

Luna felt his tongue gentle poke her lips and she willingly complied. They sat there for a while, rocking back and forth gently. Eventually, they broke apart and she smiled at him and he returned the smile with his awkward, yet cute, little half smile. She stood up and held her hand out. He grabbed it and stood. Neville put his arm around the blonde's waist as they walked into the Great Hall to find their friends and family.

**What do you think? I know its not long, but I will write more.**


	2. A Mix of Emotions

In the Great Hall, Luna saw their friends first. She dragged Neville over to where they were gathered around Fred's deathbed. Mrs. Weasley was kneeling beside the dirty cot, her arms lying over the still body. She sobbed, her shoulders shaking, while the other Weasley's tried to comfort her. George sat opposite his mother and was crying quietly. Hermione was standing next to Ron, her hand in his. Harry and Ginny were embracing, tears streaming down both their faces.

Luna gasped. She placed her free hand over her heart. "Oh," she said quietly. "Oh no." The petite girl turned and pressed her face into Neville's shoulder. Neville put his arm around her and gently rubbed her back, fighting away the tears that started forming in his eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry." Neville said to Ron. Ron bluntly nodded once in acknowledgement. Hermione looked up and gave him a small smile and put her hand on his arm.

The group stood in silence for what felt like forever to Luna. Eventually, they left the school and went into Hogsmede. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were still crying, but all the Weasley men were sullen.

In the Three Broomsticks, the 6 friends sat together.

"I'm really, very sorry Ron" Luna said. She and Neville were still holding hands.

"Thanks." Mumbled Ron. A waitress came over and Harry ordered butterbeers for all of them. She returned momentarily with a tray of cups, full over frothy butterbeer.

"Oh." Hermione said, turning a little pink. She gestured toward Neville and Luna and said "Did you – are you guys - ?" Neville nodded, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Yes." Luna said happily. She instantly wiped the smile of her face, as Ron had looked up and was crying again. Hermione put her arm around him and comforted him.

"Finally." Harry gently punched Neville in the arm. "Do you know how long I have been hearing 'Luna this-', 'Luna that-'? " Luna smiled and turned as red as her beet earrings. Neville chuckled, turning red too.

The companions stayed at the bar, getting a little tipsy from all the butterbeer, till dawn. Then they each couple went their separate ways, Harry and Ginny to Grimauld Place, Hermione and Ron to the Burrow, and Neville and Luna to Gran's house.


	3. Gran's House

**This is when Neville and Luna are at Gran's house. So sorry it has been sooo long since I last updated. Hope you like this part!**

**Neville's P.O.V.**

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked. We were sitting on the couch in the family room.

"Um, well, I don't know actually." Luna said. "Do you think we could kiss again?" Luna chuckled softly and blushed.

I smiled and said, "Sure." I grinned as leaned forward, twisting my right hand around the small girl's pale neck. The closer their lips got, the more the room seemed to sizzle with romance. The moment they met, it was as if fireworks were going off in the background. Luna started pushing, shoving her lips into mine. I met with equal passion.

Soon, we were tongue tangoing. I placed my left hand on the small of Luna's back, slipping it under her shirt. The wandering hand roamed further up her back and reached her bra. I fumbled with the clasp, but eventually got it undone.

**Luna's P.O.V.**

The moment Neville slipped his hand under my shirt, my body tingled. My stomach flipped and my heart pounded harder than before. As he unclipped my bright red bra, I was almost freaking out. _What is he trying to do?_ Luna thought. _Well, whatever he's gonna do, I think I like it. _I decided to reciprocate his actions. I reached up the front of his shirt and placed my small hand on Neville's stomach, which was surprisingly firm. Rubbing my hand across his abdomen, I felt him tense at first, but then relax. I smiled as he started kissing my neck and ears. The places where he kissed burned and I felt like melting.

Suddenly, Neville reached his hand around to my chest. He was basically resting his hand on my boob. _Oh my gosh_, I thought_. I can't do this._

"Wait," I said quietly. Neville withdrew his hand and backed up. He look me in the eyes. "I'm not ready."

He was silent for a moment. Then he took a deep breath, saying, "Okay, I don't think I'm ready either."

"Thanks," I smiled at him. "You are awesome." I gave him one last kiss, gathered my things, and started to walk home.


End file.
